Emerald of Shining Beauty
by ShiverIntheLight
Summary: "Do not speak to anyone outside the Villa. Do not even think of wandering past the meadow; understand my sweet Elincia?" This was Elincia's mother, Adeline, who had the hair color that was akin to Elincia's. Her mother's furtive glance flashed and Elincia could see a secret so embedded deeply inside the root of Adeline that it looked impossible to cut away.


An Emerald of Shining Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elincia and other Fire Emblem characters in this fanfic. It is merely a prelude to the events prior to Path of Radiance all the way to when Princess Elincia meets Ike for the first time. Warning very long fanfic; you may be here a while in order to read it. Contains some spoilers for Path of Radiance**

* * *

Part One

"Do not speak to anyone outside the Villa. Do not even think of wandering past the meadow; understand my sweet Elincia?" This was Elincia's mother, Adeline, who had the hair color that was akin to Elincia's. Her mother's furtive glance flashed and Elincia could see a secret so embedded deeply inside the root of Adeline that it looked impossible to cut away.

"I understand, mother." Elincia continued to look up at her mother, golden eyes blinking and holding Adeline's gaze unwaveringly. For a child Elincia was startlingly mature and only piercing nightmares set her off and made her cry; she was a strong child.

"Good. This is only for your protection, my dear. I wouldn't want anyone to harm you."

Elincia watched as her mother kissed her on the forehead softly before striding off, holding her head of high with the image of authority. That's when a thump sounded as a boy tumbled into the room, his unruly mop of blue hair sticking up erratically.

"I'm Geoffrey!" The child said as he detangled himself from the floor, his gleaming bluebird-colored eyes focused on Elincia. She stood there, unable to process what happened, not knowing what to say or do. Her mouth parted somewhat as she tried to create something to say back, but Geoffrey was already racing away into the hallway.

Elincia blinked as he came back, dragging a girl with the same blue-colored hair and eyes. Her hair, however, was much longer and looked to be flowing like the river Elincia saw outside her room's window.

"This is Lucia! She's my sister." Geoffrey's eyes looked at Elincia's, as if they were enraptured by the sight of hers. Finally Elincia found something to say and she uttered, "I'm Elincia."

"Pretty name! Now let's play." Geoffrey gave a grand smile at her before grabbing Elincia's hand and tugging on Lucia's arm, taking both girls with him. Elincia could only follow, curious to wonder what this Geoffrey would want to play.

The Villa's rooms weren't all that stuffy as Elincia's father, King Ramon of Crimea, liked to say. Sound didn't travel so freely from room to room; however at nights when Elincia's parents would visit she'd hear them argue about topics that made her head spin with their complex structure from the room next door to hers.

"What are we playing?" Lucia asked after a moment, bemusement in her tone; she asked the very question that Elincia wanted to ask.

"We are going to play tag!" Now mischief was in the boy's eyes as he answered his sister's question. Elincia wondered how Geoffrey could be so happy and where they were going.

The wooden floorboards creaked underfoot as the three children made their way into a room where delightful smells exited out of and wafted in the air. The plaster walls were a cream-white color that looked clean and structured.

Geoffrey stumbled as he bumped against a chair, making Lucia giggle. This put a smile on Elincia's face; how wonderful it was to hear an exclamation of happiness. Now she knew that she wanted to make people laugh and giggle just like Lucia had in this moment.

Once Geoffrey opened the door to go outside the warm benign wind gusted at them, as if joyful to see that they had finally stepped out into the world. Lucia laughed again with glee as her long blue hair flowed out behind her like a cape. Elincia could feel her own hair lift and the sensation was too divine to understand. She giggled at first, then burst out into a joyful laugh, making Lucia and Geoffrey look at her before laughing as well.

Clouds raced to and from the sun, moments of unbroken sunlight piercing the three children as they opened up to one another.

"Now! We play tag," Geoffrey declared once they finished laughing and Elincia blinked her golden eyes.

"What is…tag?" The word was so foreign to Elincia, and Lucia turned to her.

"It is a game where one person chases the others and tries not to be It."

"It is easy, you'll see." Geoffrey seemed to have much conviction in his words at that moment, his chest puffed out proudly as if he were some valiant knight.

"Now who's It?" Lucia asked, her blue eyes somewhat widened at the question.

"Not It!" the siblings chorused and Elincia looked from Geoffrey to Lucia, not understanding.

"Elincia, you are It. Now you have to chase us until you catch us," Lucia explained and promptly she raced away, Geoffrey in close tow. Elincia looked at them as they got farther and farther away.

"Come on Elincia!" Geoffrey hollered and this prompted Elincia to begin to move. The green expanse of grass whistled as she walked over it and the wind started to blow again, whipping her pale yellow skirts about her legs.

Then she began to run as the wind whispered after her, lifting Elincia's hair. She screeched with delight and raced faster, bare feet rustling every blade of grass they grazed over. Geoffrey and Lucia watched her before racing off in different directions. Elincia pushed herself and found herself running close behind Lucia.

"Oh no Geoffrey! Help! Elincia is going to catch me!" Lucia called out in mock horror and Geoffrey turned around and hurried over, getting ready to help his sister. Quickly Elincia caught them both off guard when Geoffrey got close by changing her tactic and touching him on the arm before giggling.

"Uh oh Geoffrey, now you are It you silly goose," Lucia said and then she turned to Elincia. "Come, let's hurry before the Geoffrey monster gets us!"

"I'm coming!" Geoffrey hollered as he chased after the two girls; they screeched playfully as he got closer and closer. Elincia felt her heart begin to open and she began to feel her nervousness of meeting new people fly away and disappear.

They were outside all day; playing tag and just hanging around each other. Only when a servant called for dinner did the boisterous and gaily mood dissipate some as the hungry children raced back inside the Villa to eat. The wind had died down since the afternoon and Elincia was sad to leave the outdoors and not feel the wind course through her emerald-colored hair like her mother's gentle fingers.

* * *

That night Geoffrey, Lucia, and Elincia silently stole through the silent Villa, intent on discovering all its mysteries.

"What if we get caught?" Elincia breathed the question, looking about her warily and cautiously.

"Don't worry about it," Geoffrey replied, turning to look at her in the gloom as they walked. "We won't get caught."

Trusting his belief Lucia and Elincia followed him as they tiptoed through the hallway. A loud brash sound ripped into the air and Lucia yelped softly, putting her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound. The noise disappeared and then started up again, making all three children come closer to a nearby open door where the sound resonated from, curiosity overtaking them.

Once they peeked into the room Geoffrey gave a small soft chuckle. "I know what that sound is." He whispered now and both girls looked at him.

"My mother told me that this sound is called snoring. She told me that my father makes that noise too much," he explained and Lucia smiled, holding back a giggle.

Let's keep going," Elincia suggested, making the two siblings turn to her.

"Yes, let's," Geoffrey replied and the three friends made their way through the hallway once more.

"It is getting kind of scary here," Lucia whispered, a shiver in her voice, and Geoffrey suddenly stood in front of his sister.

"I will save you from the big scary darkness here," Geoffrey said, a proud tone in his voice. "I'll save you too, Elincia."

Elincia didn't know why, but that made her feel very joyful to know someone already supported her and wanted her to be safe. She felt a smile stretch itself on her lips before they continued on, bare feet lightly touching on the floor at each footstep.

Then a sudden draft rushed into the hallway, making Elincia shiver this time, feeling a fright come onto her. Geoffrey seemed to brave it, blue hair rustling in the air as he moved forward.

"Let's go!" He whispered encouragement. "We can do this!" Lucia and Elincia looked at him before nodding and following behind his lead. They walked on, the draft wafting on and around them, curling invisible fingers in their hair and clothes, making them ripple with movement. Soon Geoffrey put a hand above his eyes and peered out into the long hallway, seeing a light up ahead from behind a door.

Cautiously they walked closer and Geoffrey, being the brave one and wanting to set an example for Lucia and Elincia, reached up and opened the door. Air whooshed out and buffeted them for a moment.

"Wow," Lucia remarked, looking to see that there was now another hallway in front of them. Elincia didn't know why, but something about this hallway called her, made her wonder what secrets were in there. The hallway seemed to be concealing something, however and the indication of this made Elincia shiver and wonder, _Where does this hallway lead?_

* * *

Part Two

The Pegasus was somewhat wary, however its ears and body language was calm, even trusting. Elincia knew that she had instantly fallen in love with the Pegasus, which had become her own due to Lord Renning's urging. She was now sixteen, a climax age in her childhood, and her body began to form the beginnings of a womanly shape. Curves began to fill out and her height began to increase with each passing month.

Elincia still felt the delight in the wind coursing through her mid-back length emerald hair as she had when she was younger. At times she'd look in the mirror and question how such a little girl had erupted into a pre-teen so quickly.

"His name is Solaris, my dear niece." Lord Renning looked at her, his golden eyes smiling as well as his mouth. "You can fly in the air with him and when the time comes…" Then he trailed off, a worried look was now evident on his face.

"What is it, uncle?" Elincia asked, wanting him to smile as he always did; Lord Renning was a happy and boisterous man. Elincia wanted people to smile ever since the day she had met Lucia and Geoffrey and known how wonderful it all was to express happiness. Now Renning had a dark look in his eyes before he shook his head, short dark-green hair waving with the movement.

"It's nothing, Elincia. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking again."

Elincia knew that there was truly something bothering her precious uncle, however deep down she knew cajoling him to elaborate wouldn't get her anywhere. So she replied, "That's fine, uncle. Now what must I do to get started on Pegasus training?"

Lord Renning's brilliant smile returned again at this and washed her with optimism as he gestured she get into Solaris's saddle.

Elincia did just that and as soon as she mounted the Pegasus she felt an instant click happen in her. She knew that she and Solaris had just been connected spiritually but she didn't realize it just yet. Lord Renning came over and a laugh burst out of him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that you were made to ride this Pegasus." He rubbed Solaris's neck, saying, "A magnificent and docile beast you are, Solaris."

Solaris whickered, pleased by the compliment, making Elincia giggle in delight before something came over her. She lightly tapped her heels against the Pegasus's barrel, making Solaris jump into flight.

"Let's go!" Elincia cried out in glee as the wind surged through and around her. The Pegasus snorted out a sneeze before soaring up higher and higher, making Lord Renning look like a small dark speck on the sea of grass. Elincia laughed with pure bliss as the sun shone on her, the blue sky above brushed with light cirrus clouds.

Down below Lord Renning watched his niece, a pleased smile stretching up the corners of his mouth. He watched as the Pegasus soared in a circle overhead before continuing on in the sky, taking Elincia with him.

Up in the air Elincia felt at home with her green hair blowing out behind her and the cool rush of the wind buffeting her. She held tightly on the reins and gave Solaris more head room so he could stretch his neck farther.

"This is truly amazing!" Elincia declared, feeling awe and happiness radiate inside her. "Thank you, my dear uncle, for this gift!"

They soared above the clouds, Elincia seeing the massive city of Melior and countless villages in the distance. The effulgence of the sun made everything stand out in a brilliant clarity and she reveled in it all, her clothes rippling in the wind as Solaris flapped his wings.

"I wish I could do this forever with you, Solaris," Elincia spoke and she swore that when Solaris flicked his ear toward her that he was listening to her. "But we must return to Uncle Renning."

Solaris whinnied as he began to descend, following Elincia's command without hesitation. Elincia felt her stomach drop and she gasped, feeling a rush happen in her; the rush of sheer excitement.

Once she returned back to the pasture Lord Renning had taken her to, she could see that he was still there, looking as though all his expectations had been exceeded.

"Dear Elincia, I know not how you knew what to do, but I am pleased beyond a doubt. It must be your mother's blood running through your veins that took over in you," he said. "You and Solaris look as though you belong to each other."

"We do?" Elincia felt gleeful of this as she rubbed the side of the Pegasus's neck, who turned his head to look at her, his pale orange mane rustling in the wind. There was a look in his black eyes that symbolized trust and love for the green-haired girl. Elincia knew she had met her match in the form of an animal, and this pleased her immensely.

* * *

Later that night, as Elincia climbed into bed and blew out her candlelight, she heard voices coming from outside her window. Feeling curious she laid still and softened her breathing, trying to listen as the darkness curled its fingers in the sky and the night began its reign.

"Do you think Ashnard is in his right mind for us to scope out every square yard of Crimea?" A deep voice asked and Elincia shivered as she heard the malice twisted in it.

Another man answered him, "This isn't just some hunky-dory mission; Ashnard is planning big, he wants to see what it is about Crimea that irks him. He claimed there are secrets here that he must find."

_Ashnard? Who is that? _Elincia's thoughts asked, but she mentally waved them away, focusing all her attention on the two strange men who were speaking.

"Soon it will be Ashnard's eighteenth year since he had been first coroneted. He is bound to want something for that," the first man spoke again. A grunt sounded, the noise seemed to be sarcastic.

"Kings…always wanting more and more no matter what you put in front of them."

"Why are we here in Crimea when Begnion may have more opportunities for Ashnard anyway?" the second man continued.

"I know not. Personally there is something about our king that puts me off for some reason."

"Don't let him know that, he'll strike you dead for sure!" The other guard hissed in a whisper, a tense air about them now.

"I'm getting the creeps standing so close to Castle Crimea. Come on, let's get out of here," the first guard suggested and the other guard snorted again before heavy footsteps sounded, getting softer as distance covered them.

"Who were those two men?" Elincia whispered aloud, a tremble was now in her voice. She dared to look outside her window to see ebon-armored men making their way farther away from the Villa.

* * *

The next morning Elincia woke up to see Geoffrey and Lucia walking into her room. She still couldn't believe they were only one year older than her; when she was just a child she felt they were the same age.

"Hello Lucia and Geoffrey. Good morning," Elincia called out happily, a languid smile tugging the fringes of her lips up as Geoffrey pretended to stand to attention.

"Good morning Elincia. We saw you yesterday when you flew on your Pegasus. How did you know what to do? You handled the Pegasus well!" Lucia asked, her long bluebird-colored her tied into a braid. Her eyes shone with good feelings, making Elincia push away the thought of those strange men last night out of her mind.

"I don't know. My dear uncle said my mother's blood runs in my veins. That just makes me so happy." Then she saw that Geoffrey was just bursting with excitement. "What is it, Geoffrey?"

"I think this is a good time as any to come out and say that I have joined the Crimean Royal Army yesterday," Geoffrey announced, making both girls gasp.

"Really Geoffrey?" Lucia asked, turning to her brother, before embracing him. "I hear it is hard work. Please be careful my brother, I'm proud of you."

"I will Lucia. Then I can still protect you from all the bad guys and scary darkness."

"Oh I'm not afraid of those things anymore. That's childish." Lucia turned her nose in defiance as they drew back, making Elincia giggle.

"Did my uncle recruit you?" She asked as she got up and walked over to them, and Geoffrey nodded.

"I like your uncle, Elincia. He's a very fair man and of good stature as well."

"Wow Geoffrey, you sounded so intellectual there," Lucia remarked, making them all laugh heartily for a brief moment.

"Now let's go get breakfast. I am starting to feel hungry," Elincia suggested and the three close friends hurried to the kitchen, smelling breakfast already.

* * *

After eating breakfast and helping the cooking lady clean up, Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey headed outside and saw that it threatened to rain when they looked up at the sky.

"Ugh, I hate rainy days," Lucia groaned and Geoffrey shot her an amused glance.

"Stop being such a girl all the time. It's not as through we are going to be playing in the rain. Come on, we are going to the underground tunnel we found last year," he beckoned and Elincia followed him in close tow, Lucia right beside her.

The underground tunnel was literally a tunnel that stretched on and on to who knew where. Geoffrey, being the brave and curious one, had found one tunnel and soon Elincia, Lucia, and Geoffrey paid frequent visits there to talk about anything without others interrupting. Elincia loved being with her childhood friends; they gave her such a peace of mind.

That's when she remembered the ebon armor and the malevolent words those two men said last night.

"What's the matter, Elincia?" You look worried about something," Lucia asked, concern evident in her voice for her friend.

Elincia turned to her and answered, "I heard something strange last night before going to bed."

"Well, do tell; what did you hear?" Geoffrey asked and she replied, "Who is Ashnard?"

"Where did you hear that name?" a tense tone came into the blue-haired budding knight's voice and Elincia felt a shiver of dread tickle itself down her back.

"Come, we better speak of this in the tunnels so no one else can eavesdrop," Lucia said and Geoffrey and Elincia nodded before heading down into the tunnel just as the thunder began to threaten the world with its loud noise.

"Now what about Ashnard?" Lucia asked after a moment and then Elincia found that in reality she didn't want to speak about it. However she pushed the feeling away and said, "I overheard some strange men in dark armor last night. They mentioned about someone named Ashnard."

"Ashnard is Daein's king, Elincia. He has been the king even before we were born. Why would those people talk about him? Unless they are from Daein themselves…" Lucia trailed off as a realization came over her.

"Please don't tell anyone about this!" Elincia felt the words burst out from her lips and the two blue-haired siblings looked at each other in worry. Clearly they knew more about this topic than they were revealing.

"Fine, we won't. I don't even think those guards were of any harm anyway," Geoffrey relented after a moment and Lucia nodded, however a look of worry still existed in her expression.

"Elincia!? Are you out here?" asked a voice and the three friends went rigid, breaths catching.

"That's Lord Renning. I think we better go see what he wants," Lucia suggested and Elincia nodded before hurrying out as thunder crackled all about in the air.

"Where were you?" Lord Renning asked as he saw Elincia maker her way over, relief in his voice as he saw that Geoffrey and Lucia were with her.

"We were in the tunnels, sir," Geoffrey explained, dipping his head into a respectable bow.

"What tunnels?" Elincia's uncle asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Here, we will show you," Lucia said and they began to lead Lord Renning back to where they came. Once they reached the tunnel Elincia's uncle looked at it with scrutiny, before going over closer.

"Where does this lead?" he asked and they all shrugged.

"We didn't go so far in to check. We only stay close to the entrance; see that light? That's were we stay," Geoffrey answered and then Lord Renning looked at them in wonder.

"I believe you three have found a place the army could retreat to if there was ever a miscalculation or an emergency. It would come quite in handy during a war." The way Lord Renning said that made it seem as though a war was in the process of being started.

Elincia thought of those dark men and suddenly a connection formed as to why her dear uncle was so tense lately. Then what Lord Renning refused to say yesterday when she met her Pegasus Solaris made perfect sense.

_Does my dear uncle think Daein is going to wage war on us?_

* * *

Part Three

Elincia sat in her favorite chair, sewing a hole closed on her worn riding gear. The spring air breathed itself into her new room in Castle Crimea from the open window. It had been two years since she had been in the Villa and she found great excitement in living in the castle of Melior. The people only looked at her and continued on, trusting that she was a part of the royal family or just a servant.

Elincia's mother had warned her not to reveal anything that might give away who she really was. It startled Elincia to know that she was really a princess, the true heir to the throne of Crimea. What was even more shocking was the revelation that Lucia and Geoffrey had known this all along as well; yet they still treated her as if she was a person and not a royal figure of a nation.

When King Ramon and Adeline told her the truth of everything, she went stone still, unable to grasp anything for a moment. Elincia truly couldn't believe it since she had grown up in the Villa, living just like a normal person did.

However she realized she could get used to living like this; the rowdy talk of the knights that passed by her door at night while they kept guard made her feel as though she was living another life in another world. She disguised herself as a maid in order to look ordinary, but still royal in a sense. The orange gown she wore was so plain, but she loved it to bits.

Elincia remembered the day her mother had presented it to her upon entering Castle Crimea; it was a perfect fit. She knew that the hallway her mother escorted her to get to the castle in was the same one Elincia, Geoffrey, and Lucia discovered when they were kids.

A knock sounded on her door and Elincia stood up, putting her sewing materials down on the chair. She came over and opened the door to see Lucia standing there, a wry smile on her face.

"So here is where I find you, Elincia," the blue-haired woman said, and Elincia clasped her arms around Lucia, feeling so happy to see her friend again.

"Where have you been?" the princess of Crimea asked, tightening the embrace for a moment, and Lucia laughed.

"Where have _you_ been? Once you left the Villa two years ago I had been taken under the wing of the royal army to begin sword fighting. That's why I haven't been able to see you."

"My dear mother and father took me to here two years ago, trusting that I can stay in the castle now and not give away who I really am."

Lucia's eyes darkened with sympathy and some sadness as they drew back from the embrace, the blue-haired swordswoman entering Elincia's room behind the princess.

"But my concerns aren't why you are here, Lucia." Elincia looked at her friend, seeing that there was something Lucia wanted to say.

"You were always so perceptive Elincia. Even when Geoffrey, you, and I were mere children," she said, a sudden longing in her voice. Elincia knew that her blue-haired friend wanted those times back again.

"Where is Geoffrey now? Isn't he with you?" Elincia asked and Lucia shook her head.

"No. He has been elected as the captain of the Royal Army. Meaning he is always busy trying to command the others and the newcomers."

"I apologize for changing the subject, Lucia. Tell me what you need," Elincia said contritely and Lucia suddenly straightened up her posture.

"King Ramon has ordered that I tell you about the feast that will be going on tonight. He insisted that you come."

"I shall go then. Perhaps Geoffrey will be there."

"Most definitely he will, Elincia. I had been invited as well, so don't worry."

"Thank you for telling me this. Oh my dear friend, I missed you so and I wish you can stay with me for today."

"I know." Lucia looked down, a grimace on her face. "I wish I could stay and chat with you just like the old times, but I promised Captain Kieran I wouldn't linger here long. However I will see you tonight."

"Yes Lucia. I can't wait to see you and Geoffrey again," Elincia said, closing her eyes for a moment, putting one hand to her chest.

The two women embraced again before parting, Lucia's long flowing bluebird-colored hair waving a goodbye as the swordswoman walked away.

* * *

At the feast Elincia sat with Geoffrey and Lucia, Elincia noting how Geoffrey poise and smile showed all the authority he had gained over the years. His face had matured greatly since the last time she had seen him and Elincia felt truly grateful that she could see him again. Even if it was only for one night.

The music of troubadours filled the air of the Dining room, and some couples began to dance as the drink of ale and wine got to them.

"I am so blessed, to have such wonderful people in my life," Elincia said softly, a smile on her face, and Geoffrey and Lucia turned to look at her in amusement.

King Ramon and Adeline sat at the heads of the table, looking proud of how everything planned was going so well. They shot Elincia brilliant smiles every now and then, pleased that their only daughter was enjoying herself.

Elincia watched later on as they brought out more food: roasted pork, breaded trout, fresh cooked warm bread, and succulent turkey. It was way too much food and it was very filling as well.

"Hey Lucia! You seemed to have eaten more than I did!" Geoffrey remarked as he noticed the plates of food his sister finished and this made Elincia and Lucia laugh good-naturedly, shooting each other a glance.

A small rumble sounded, but the loudness of the feast and music muffled it. However Elincia heard it and gazed about her, feeling wary.

"Did you just hear that?" she asked Lucia and Geoffrey.

"Hear what?"

Then a crack sounded as a large ebony-colored wyvern crashed into the Dining room from the windows, dust and rubble flying in the air. People began to scream and race away from the scene, pure fright overtaking them. The music stooped as the troubadours fled as well, intent on saving only themselves.

The wyvern roared as it fixed its feral yellow-eyed gaze about the destroyed room. Then a snort sounded as a blue-haired man leapt off the beast and strode over to King Ramon and Adeline, who were pinned down by the concrete rubble from the walls.

"Well, well, look who we have here," the man's gruff deep voice sounded slick and smooth as he stopped in front of them. Elincia felt her whole body lock up in fear as she watched the scene play out, Geoffrey and Lucia just as rigid beside her.

"King…Ashnard!" King Ramon snapped out in hatred and Ashnard spit on the Crimean king.

"Likewise, Ramon." The Daein king grinned malevolently and then he noticed Adeline. "And even the wife of the great Crimean king suffers his same fate. Such a pity. Now if you will hand me the medallion then perhaps I shall leave in peace."

"What are you talking about; what medallion?" King Ramon asked, and King Ashnard shook his head in contempt.

"You know full well what I want. Give it to me or your blood will stain these floors red."

"What is the medallion called?" Adeline demanded, her voice sounding tight as she tried to wriggle out from under the rubble.

"Lehran's Medallion. Now give it to me!" the king of Daein barked. When Elincia's mother and father refused to reply Ashnard slowly grinned coldly.

"You refuse? Pah! I should have expected better from you wretched curs." With that Ashnard unsheathed a long serrated sword and Elincia screamed out, "NO!"

However, this didn't deter the Daein king one bit and soon King Ramon's head was decapitated from his body, blood gushing on the floor. Elincia's mother was next and more rumbles sounded within the castle as the deed was finished.

"Mother…f-father…" Elincia felt all her resolve trickle away as numbness overtook her. "No…" The blood and headless bodies stained her mind and lingered, making her body begin to quake.

"Geoffrey! Escort Lady Lucia and Princess Elincia to safety!" Lord Renning commanded over the loud rumbles as the massive wyvern turned and roared, more rubble and concrete falling onto the floor.

"Elincia! We have to go. Now!" Lucia screamed as she began to lead Elincia's stiff body away. Elincia couldn't speak as Geoffrey took her hand gently and began to lead her alongside Lucia as they hurried from the Dining room.

"Why is this happening?!" a maid screeched as she dove for cover and Lord Renning soon caught up with Geoffrey, his face twisted with grimness and anger.

"I should have expected this," he growled, an undercurrent of horror in his voice. "Geoffrey, take Lady Lucia. I'll take Elincia to Gallia; she will be protected there!"

"Roger that, sir!" Geoffrey nodded before racing off, Lucia following beside him, looking behind her once at Elincia, worry in her eyes, before keeping up the pace with her brother.

That's when the sense returned to Elincia and she screamed out her best friends' names over and over as her dear uncle lead her away "No! Geoffrey and Lucia! Don't leave me!"

"Elincia, I know in my heart that they will be safe. Please trust me, my sweet niece. They won't truly leave you," Lord Renning pleaded and Elincia felt the tears dribbling down her face.

"I can't lose Lucia and Geoffrey as I lost my dear mother and father..." she replied and Lord Renning put a hand on her back.

"You won't lose them, Elincia. I know this. Now we must hurry to gather an escort to get you to Gallia posthaste."

Then uncle and niece began to run, fear and adrenaline taking over as a rafter from the ceiling fell and crashed down on where they had just been.

They rushed out of the back entrance to the castle to see that it was raining heavily now, white-hot lightning crackled and spread its branches in the sky. Screams, the roars of flames, and steel ringing sounded in the city. Then twenty Crimean guards raced out of the back door as well and what happened next became a whirl to Elincia's mind.

Soon ten guards were running with her from Crimea castle as Lord Renning hurried back into the fray inside Crimea Caslte, golden eyes gleaming with hatred for the enemy.

"Please be safe…my uncle," Elincia whispered as they raced through the nearby pinewood forest, knowing she couldn't go back now.

"Thought you were going to get away so easily, weren't you!" growled a voice and the escort stopped as twenty Daein knights stepped out from the darkness of the pine trees.

"Step aside, Daein men! We want no quarrel from you!" one brave guard called out and the Daein men laughed.

"At least they are honest in proving that they are thorough cowards. Slaughter them all!" a larger more imposing Daein knight ordered and the soldiers unsheathed their weapons.

"We must protect Princess Elincia!" one of the Crimean guards called out and then the ten guards began the attack, making Elincia lose her wits and try to flee.

She was only able to go for a few footsteps before a silky voice called out, "Where do you think you're going, wench?"

Elincia gasped as something smashed into her skull and made her crumble to the floor, her consciousness fading away instantaneously.

* * *

Elincia felt through her periods of unconsciousness that something or someone carrying her. However her body refused to wake up and she sunk back into the silent darkness again.

* * *

Elincia woke up with a gasp to find herself in a strange room, which strangely reminded her of her room in the Villa. The plaster walls and wooden floor shone in the sunlight streaming in from the nearby window and a rag was placed on her forehead.

"Oog…" she groaned as she sat up, the rag falling into her lap. _How long was I out cold?_

"Thank goodness you're awake!" called out a voice and Elincia flinched as a child burst into the room, brown hair bouncing with the movement. Her blue eyes looked at Elincia in concern as the Crimean princess shied back somewhat, wary of this newcomer.

"Who…are you?" Elincia managed to get out finally and the child replied, "No need to be worried or frightened. My name is Mist. You are in our mercenary stronghold."

"What…" Elincia trailed off, confusion making her shake her head in disbelief.

"Trust me, it will all come together soon. What's your name?" Mist asked; her bright blue eyes were so innocent and concerned. Elincia somehow knew she could trust this child; there was some aura about her that made her calm and free from worry.

"It's Elincia," the Crimean princess replied and Mist nodded.

"I'm going to tell the others that you are all right. We were worried sick for you!" she declared with a smile before launching herself out of the room. Mist reminded Elincia of Geoffrey when he was a child, tumbling into the room that day to introduce himself to her. It made her smile, and that's when she knew that she was going to be safe.

_I don't know why, but I feel as though I am now in safe hands. Thank the Goddess…_

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the length, however the ideas just kept on coming and I couldn't stop for even a moment. I hope you enjoyed this prelude to the events of Path of Radiance. Let me know what you think with a review if you braved the length of the story :D.**


End file.
